


Hurt.

by CupCakezys



Series: We Are Not Monsters [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Protective Arthur, Werewolf Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Werewolves, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: “You’ve got to be the worst wolf to have ever walked the Earth.” Merlin said, barely able to contain his giggles as Arthur tried to shake the brambles from his fur again. “You were chasing a rabbit Arthur. A tiny little bunny. How did you manage to get so utterly covered in this stuff?"Arthur whined, pitiful and so unlike his prince that Merlin found it impossible to resist him.“Alright, come here, let me help you.” Arthur did, bounding over happily, like he wasn’t covered in spikes and dirt from his failed attempt at getting Merlin dinner. Merlin started picking out the thorns. “We’re going to have to find a stream to get all this dirt out though."Arthur yipped, then immediately perked his ears up and started growling at the bushes. Merlin froze. Something was wrong.





	Hurt.

His magic buzzed through him, ready and waiting to be used. Arthur crouched by his side, muscles tensed and fur standing on end. They stood frozen, eyes locked on the bushes around them.

Merlin was just about to relax when whatever it was shook the bushes again. His magic zeroed in on the movement, blasting away the bushes. Arthur leapt forward, snarling and trying to be as intimidating as possible.

It took Merlin all of three seconds to recognize what they were staring at.

“Arthur stop!” He yelled, rushing forward even though Arthur had already stopped growling and lowered his head.

The tiny brown form crouching in the ruined bush whimpered and curled up into a ball. Merlin kneeled down immediately, trying to make himself as small as possible. Arthur laid on the ground next to him, small comforting whines echoing from deep in his throat. Merlin held his hand out, palm up and unthreatening.

“Hey there.” Merlin murmured gently. “It’s alright, we won’t hurt you. My name is Merlin, and this is Arthur.”

Arthur yipped next to him. Merlin ran his free hand through his fur, petting gently and calming them both. He caught sight of dark brown eyes as the small wolf pup glanced from his hand on Arthur’s fur to his other hand and growled. Merlin stopped moving and ducked down even closer to the ground. He didn’t know if the pup could understand him, didn’t know if they were a werewolf or just a wild animal, but he couldn’t seem to help the words falling from his lips.

“I’m sorry if we scared you.” He said. “We didn’t mean to.”

Arthur crawled forward, out of Merlin’s reach, until the pup growled and shifted back. They yelped as they put weight on their other front paw, and Merlin tensed as he realised they were cradling the limb carefully to their chest. Arthur stiffened and whimpered low in his throat. Merlin shifted forward a step.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, then silently cursed himself. What a _stupid_ question. “I can have a look at it for you.”

The pup whined and shook their head, drawing back another step.

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked, heart pounding. No ordinary wolf acted like this. “I’m a physician. I can make it better.”

The pup had uncurled slightly now. Merlin leaned forward, encouraged by the sight. He held his hand out again, palm down this time so they could sniff him. The pup was still for a long moment, then slowly shifted forward, limping until they were close enough that Merlin could reach out and touch them. They sniffed his hand delicately, then gave it a little lick.

Merlin smiled. “There you go.” He murmured. “We’re not going to hurt you, I promise.”

The pup turned to Arthur then, who hadn’t moved since they’d growled at him. Now he stood slowly, creeping forward until he was able to lean down and nose at them gently. The pup yipped, their tail swishing slightly through the leaves. Arthur nudged them then turned to stare at Merlin.

Merlin took the hint. “Can I take a look at that foot now?”

The pup stared at him for a moment, considering, before they nodded. Merlin smiled and slowly reached out so he could pull them into his lap.

“Thank you.” He murmured as he gently took the hurt paw into his hand. “Now try and hold still, okay? I’m sorry if this hurts, but I need to find out what’s wrong.”

Distantly, Merlin was aware that Arthur had started circling around their little clearing, ears pricked forward and his whole body alert. Mostly, however, his focus had narrowed down to the werewolf in his arms and their injury.

He’d never examined an animal before. All Gaius’s patients had been human, and Merlin had no idea if the same teachings applied to animals. But, well, he couldn’t exactly go ask his mentor, so he was stuck hoping what he knew would be enough to help and not make things worse.

The paw was bent slightly out of shape, and when Merlin tried to move it, the pup growled at him. He released his hold instantly, heart pounding. Instead, he gently poked and prodded, trying to determine what exactly was going on with the poor child.

“Okay.” He said after a long few minutes. “I’m afraid it’s not looking good. Whatever happened, your foot isn’t in very good shape.” He glanced up at Arthur, saw those glowing blue eyes already staring at him. “I think the bone may be broken.”

The pup whimpered and burrowed closer to him, staring at their paw in horror.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Merlin soothed, running a hand calmingly down their back. “It’s okay. I’m going to fix you right up, alright? You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Merlin glanced around, trying to think of everything he’d need. He’d have to splint the foot, that much he knew.

He glanced up at Arthur. “Arthur, could you-“

He was cut off by a terrifying growl right in his ear. The pup in his arms barked and wiggled, and Merlin reflexively gripped them tighter as he whirled around.

A black-grey wolf loomed over him, brown eyes glowing and locked on the pup in his arms. Merlin’s heart stuttered in his chest, panic locking his limbs in place. He whimpered slightly, magic fizzing uselessly in his chest. The wolf growled and crouched, and Merlin instinctively knew they were going to pounce.

His limbs unlocked, and he finally managed to make himself move. He curled up around the pup, who was still wiggling in his grasp, and desperately tried to get his magic under control so he could summon a shield. Of course, when he needed it most, his magic refused to work.

The wolf in front of him jumped. They were a breath away from hitting him when he heard a snarl and a golden blur barreled into the wolf’s side. Both of them fell to the ground, growling and snarling. Arthur recovered first and stood protectively in front of Merlin. The other wolf rolled to their feet and shifted, eyes sliding back to the pup. Arthur snarled and leapt forward, teeth and claws aimed at their weak spots.

Merlin squeaked and finally pushed himself backwards, away from the two fighting werewolves. He managed to get his feet under him and ran to the other side of the clearing, the pup held carefully to his chest. He pressed himself up against a large tree, eyes locked on Arthur as he fought back against the other wolf.

He almost didn’t notice the whimpers of the pup in his arms. He glanced down and shifted them gently, thinking perhaps he was hurting them accidentally. The young wolf, however, just struggled harder, their eyes locked on Arthur and the black wolf. Merlin frowned.

Realization hit him harder than a mace. He stared hard at the black wolf, at the way that even in the middle of the fight they kept looking at the pup in Merlin’s arms. Merlin gulped and gathered his magic around him, relieved when it finally listened to him.

He stepped forward. “Stop!”

Arthur jerked and glanced at him. The other wolf stopped as well, glaring at him. He gulped and kept walking forward until he was next to Arthur. The pup was wiggling like crazy now, stretching out for the black wolf. Merlin knelt slowly and lowered the pup to the ground, careful of their injured foot. The black wolf watched his every move, ears and tail twitching aggressively.

Arthur growled, resting his head on top of Merlin’s own. Glowing brown eyes flickered to Arthur before being drawn back to the pup as they limped forward. The black wolf sniffed at the pup, whimpering and licking them in comfort.

Merlin breathed out long and low, reaching up and winding a hand through Arthur’s fur.

“I’m sorry.” He said, drawing those eyes back to him. “We just wanted to help. They’re hurt.”

The black wolf huffed. Merlin thought he knew why.

“I know I don’t look it, but I _am_ a physician.” Merlin smiled. “Or at least, a physician in training. I swear to you, I just want to help.”

Arthur made a low noise behind him. Merlin quietened as the black wolf turned to Arthur and made the same noise back. He frowned slightly. It was almost like they were… talking? Could they understand each other in their wolf forms? Merlin had no idea, and unfortunately, he doubted anyone would be able to tell him.

Finally, after a few more minutes of back and forth, Arthur lifted his head and sat next to Merlin. The black wolf bowed their head, ears pulled back and tail tucked down. Merlin blinked. What just happened?

“Are we…” he glanced at Arthur. “Are we okay now?”

Arthur nodded and nudged him forward. The black wolf laid down, the pup excitedly nosing at them. Merlin hesitated for a moment, watching the black wolf lick at their pup. Then Arthur huffed and nudged him again, and Merlin stumbled forward until he was sat next to the pair.

He ran a hand gently down the pup’s back. “I think their foot might be broken.” The black wolf whined and sniffed at the injured foot. Merlin hesitated. “I could splint it, but it would be a lot easier if I could examine them in the morning.”

The black wolf immediately growled, and Merlin could hear the denial in their voice.

He frowned. “I have experience with human injuries. I know what I’m doing with a human patient. But a wolf? I’ve _never_ treated a wolf before, not for anything.”

Arthur made that same low noise again, and the pup yipped and nodded their head, tail wagging excitedly. The black wolf still seemed conflicted, but the pup was adamant now, yipping and jumping so much Merlin began to fear for their foot. He scooped them up into his lap, only a little surprised when they snuggled up to him without hesitation.

The black wolf huffed and got to their feet. Arthur stood with them, still wary, while Merlin sat with the pup. The wolves seemed to have another conversation, and then the black wolf huffed. They turned, walking back to the other side of the clearing. They stopped as they reached the trees, throwing a glance over their shoulder.

Merlin scrambled to his feet, the pup once again carefully cradled in his arms. He shot a look at Arthur, silently asking what they were going to do. Arthur shrugged, or tried his best to, and Merlin sighed. Looked like they were going traipsing who knows where through the forest. He grabbed their packs from the middle of the clearing and followed behind the black wolf, Arthur easily keeping pace with him.

It took them the better part of two hours to reach a cave next to a small river. Merlin’s arms had long since gone numb. The pup had fallen asleep about half an hour after they had set out, and Merlin wished he was able to swap places with them. The night of the full moon always left him exhausted, and all this walking wasn’t going to help at all.

The black wolf hesitated at the mouth of the cave, sending one last glance Merlin’s way before going inside. Arthur followed after them, making sure he went in before Merlin. Merlin shifted his hold on the pup and walked after them both.

The cave, which from the outside looked completely unremarkable, turned into a beautiful home the further they walked. Whoever these werewolves were, they’d clearly been using this place for a long time.

The black wolf had jumped up onto a makeshift bed in the far corner of the cave. Merlin smiled and carefully set the pup down, doing his best not to wake them. They huffed and moved around a little before settling. The black wolf curled up around them, eyes on Merlin and Arthur.

Arthur huffed at them and curled up on the ground. There was a small fire pit on the opposite wall, a hole above it for the smoke to escape through. Merlin sighed and grabbed a few sticks and logs from a pile nearby. He stacked the wood neatly and, without thinking, set it alight with a wave of his hand.

Instantly, Merlin froze. He turned slowly, the fire already warm at his back.

Arthur was on his feet, teeth bared and hackles raised. The black wolf was staring unblinking, shoulders tensed. The pup was blinking awake sleepily, and Merlin didn’t miss the way the black wolf curled up tighter around them.

“I mean you no harm.” Merlin mumbled, arms out in what he hoped they could see was a placating gesture.

The black wolf seemed to be talking to Arthur again, and the pup was wide awake now, their almost golden-brown eyes darting to each adult in the room in turn. Merlin caught their stare and held it until the black wolf huffed and whined. Merlin’s eyes darted to them, and he tried to convey that he was no threat. After a few nerve-wracking moments, the black wolf settled again, and Arthur sat back down. Merlin sat next to him, leaning heavily against his soft fur. He yawned.

It didn’t take him long to fall sleep.

When he woke, it was to a pair of muscles arms wrapped around his middle and a hot breath tickling the back of his neck. He groaned slightly, shivering as his side that wasn’t blanketed by a warm body was chilled from the cave ground. This was, without a doubt, the worst and best part of waking up the morning after the full moon. Waking in Arthur’s arms had quickly become one of his favourite things, and was unfortunately rare if they were inside the walls of Camelot. It made him look forward to hunts and the full moon. The hard ground, however, he could do without.

He snorted to himself without opening his eyes. If he wasn’t careful he was going to become as spoiled as Arthur. Camelot was slowly ruining him. He had certainly never complained to his mother about sleeping on the ground in Ealdor.

He shifted back, trying to wiggle out of Arthur’s arms without opening his eyes. It was more difficult than he’d thought. His head hit the soft texture of their packs, and Merlin fumbled for a moment, trying to twist so he could drag himself to the packs proper. Then his shin hit something hard and wooden, and his eyes flew open.

The cave they were in was not the one he recognized, and he had a moment of pure confused panic before the events of last night came rushing back.

Arthur’s arms tightened around his waist. He glanced down at him, surprised to find him still asleep. His prince was curled up around him, and Merlin couldn’t help but drag his hands through golden hair, causing Arthur to hum quietly in his sleep and press closer. Merlin gave him a brief smile before he chanced a look around the cave.

The fire had long gone out, leaving the cave in almost total darkness, the only light coming from two holes in the ceiling. Merlin could just barely make out the two forms on the bed across from them. He swallowed. Explaining what happened last night was going to be difficult.

Two eyes blinked at him, and Merlin’s heart skipped a beat.

A little girl waved at him, a small smile on her face. Merlin waved back without really thinking, studying her. Her brown hair stuck up every which way, and dirt was smudged along the side of her face. She was holding one hand close to her chest, careful, and Merlin winced in sympathy. He knew how much broken bones hurt.

Merlin tensed when the larger form on the bed shifted. His face flushed and he looked away when she sat up, the blanket falling away from her. He hesitated, then decided he’d better get this over with quickly. He cleared his throat. Loudly.

He saw the woman jump out of the corner of his eye. She screamed and hastily pulled the blanket back up, even as she tried to pull the little girl behind her, completely ignoring her pained whimpers. Arthur startled awake at her scream and was pulling Merlin back against him protectively in an instant.

“Who are you?” The woman yelled.

Merlin held one hand out, while the other he laid on top of Arthur’s arm around his waist in reassurance. “It’s alright. My name is Merlin, and this is Arthur. We met last night.”

The woman’s eyes were wild, her black hair streaked with silver she looked far too young to have. “Last night?”

“Yes.” Merlin smiled, interlocking his fingers with Arthur’s. “You led us back here.”

Her eyes furrowed. “Why would I do that?”

“Because the little girl is hurt, and I’m a physician. I wanted to help.” He said.

The woman flinched and turned to the child half hidden behind her. “Evaine?”

“It’s true mother!” The little girl grinned. “I got lost and hurt my hand. Merlin said he could fix it.”

Merlin smiled, then paused. “Wait.” He glanced between the little girl and her mother. “You… you remember?”

Arthur stiffened at his back, tense and trembling slightly. Merlin couldn’t even guess what must have been going through his mind. He ran his free hand up Arthur’s arm, soothing as best he could.

Evaine nodded and grinned at him, then tugged on her mother’s hair. “Mother! He has magic! Like me!”

The woman drew in a sharp breath. “Evaine!”

She sent a sharp glance at Merlin, and he held his hand out placatingly, just like the night before. “It’s true, I have magic.”

The woman was shaking now, clearly distressed and unsure of what to do.

Arthur was the one to finally break the silence. “I think we should all continue this conversation after we are dressed.”

The woman glanced at him and jerked her head in a nod. “Y-yes. Right.”

They shuffled around in the near-darkness, Merlin helping Arthur dress on one side of the cave as Evaine and her mother dressed behind a raised blanket. Merlin grabbed some more logs and set them alight, sighing as the warmth immediately seeped into him. Arthur walked up behind him, fully dressed now, and pulled him back into his arms. Merlin smiled and twisted, pressing a quick kiss to Arthur’s lips, the promise to explain everything in detail later a quiet murmur as he pulled away.

A pained cry had them drawing completely apart. Merlin’s eyes immediately found Evaine, cradling her hand to her newly-clothed chest. Merlin slipped completely from Arthur’s arms and was knelt by her side in an instant, gently taking her hand in his.

“It’s alright.” He murmured, pressing gently and examining the hand. “You’re alright.”

Her mother fluttered at her side, eyes scared and worried. “What’s wrong with it?”

Merlin grimaced. “It feels like it’s broken.”

Evaine bit her lip. “But you can fix it, right? That’s what you said before!”

“I will certainly do my best.” Merlin assured her. He glanced at her mother. “Um, excuse me…?”

“Ah.” The woman flushed. “Juliana. My name is Juliana.”

He smiled. “Juliana. Do you have any spare strips of cloth I could use?”

“Of course.” She stood, cast one more worried glance at her daughter, and hurried over to the far side of the cave, near the entrance.

“Arthur.” Merlin called, gently examining Evaine’s fingers. “Could you bring me some sticks please? They need to be as straight as possible.”

Arthur grunted, and Merlin heard him shuffle about. Good, he wasn’t arguing or asking countless questions. If it were a normal day, Merlin would be worried, but as it was he had much more important things to be concerned about.

“Do you really remember your time as a wolf Evaine?” He asked gently, needing answers as much as he needed a way to distract her from the pain.

“Yes.” Evaine nodded, swinging her legs slightly. “Mother thinks it’s because of my magic, or because I was born a wolf.”

Merlin blinked. “Born a wolf?”

“She wasn’t bitten and turned like I was.” Juliana said, startling Merlin as she held out a few strips of cloth. “Every full moon since her birth she’s turned into a little wolf pup.”

Merlin nodded. He opened his mouth, but Arthur beat him to it. “And her magic?”

Juliana jolted at his voice, like she’d forgotten he was even there. Arthur had the decency to duck his head in apology as he approached with a handful of sticks. Merlin studied them a moment, then grabbed the best one and snapped it in half.

“Her magic is new.” Juliana said hesitantly. “A few months ago she started making things around the house break whenever her emotions overtook her. I’ve been trying to reach her how to control herself, to keep others from noticing.” She shivered, tears in her eyes. “It’s hard enough every full moon, sneaking in and out of the village. I fear it’s only a matter of time before we’re found out.”

Merlin shivered and tried to concentrate on what he was doing. He saw Arthur shudder and look away out of the corner of his eye, shame and anger written on his face in equal measure. He tied Evaine’s hand up as best he could, the splint strong enough that he wasn’t worried it would fall apart.

“That’s about all I can do, I’m afraid.” He hesitated and looked up at Juliana. “Unless…”

“Unless?” She prompted.

“Unless you agreed to let me try and heal her with magic.”

Juliana winced, a hand flying to her mouth. She glanced from Merlin, to her daughter and then to Arthur in quick succession. Merlin waited, giving her the time to think it over.

Finally, Juliana nodded. “Alright. Do what you can.”

Merlin held a hand over Evaine’s and smiled at her. “This may feel a little weird.” He warned. She nodded, worrying her bottom lip. “_Gestathole_.”

Merlin felt the magic build up and leave him, almost felt the bones in Evaine’s hands as the mended back together. There was still a small break, he could feel it, but it was nothing compared to what it had been seconds before. Evaine laughed.

“It doesn’t hurt as much!” She threw her good arm around his neck. “Thank you.”

He pet her hair gently, pride and happiness welling within him in equal measure. “You’re welcome.”

He let her go as Juliana rushed forward to gather her up in her arms, a large smile on her face. Merlin backed away from the pair, only to feel Arthur wrap his arms around him again. He smiled and melted into the embrace.

“You’re amazing.” Arthur murmured, and Merlin heard his pride echoed tenfold in Arthur’s voice.

Merlin blushed. “It was a simple healing spell.”

Arthur shook his head. “It was much more than that.”

They left soon after. They couldn’t afford to stay long, not with the sun rising higher and more people stirring awake to miss them. Today was not a day to draw suspicion on any of them.

Evaine gifted Merlin with a handful of flowers before they went their separate ways, the purple blossoms squished slightly from her fist. Merlin smiled and bowed as he took them, causing the little girl to laugh. Juliana was staring at Arthur with a thoughtful look, had been since they gathered their things and left the cave, and Merlin could guess as to why. Arthur’s hair alone would give away who he was to most people in the kingdom.

It came as no surprise, then, when Merlin walked over and heard Juliana say. “You’re Prince Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur nodded. “I am.”

Juliana tensed and stared at him in lost confusion. “And you’re… you’re okay with the magic?”

Merlin reached Arthur’s side and wrapped an arm around his waist. Arthur shot him a look but hesitantly leaned into the touch. Merlin smiled.

“I am.”

Juliana hesitated, but her lip. “And you’re…”

Arthur took a deep breath. “Yes. I was bitten when I was eighteen.”

Juliana nodded. “I was bitten thirteen years ago, four years before Evaine’s birth.”

They stood awkwardly for a moment, Juliana sending awkward little glances at where Merlin’s arms met Arthur’s waist, while Arthur tried desperately to appear as if he was unbothered by the obvious romantic display in the rising sunlight. Finally, when Merlin realised no one was going to say anything else, he cleared his throat pointedly and let go of Arthur.

“We need to go, before someone realized we’re missing.”

Juliana hurriedly nodded. “Yes! Yes, we must be going.” She called for Evaine, then glanced back at them. “Will we be seeing you again?”

Merlin exchanged a glance with Arthur. Those blue eyes held a question, and Merlin shrugged. He certainly wouldn’t mind more company. Arthur slowly nodded.

“I think we will be.”

Juliana smiled. “I’m glad.”

Evaine ran up to them then, another handful of flowers squished in her hands. She held the red blooms up to Arthur. “For you!”

Arthur hesitated, then took the offered flowers gently. “Thank you.”

Evaine grinned. “I’ll give you more next month! I promise!”

“We look forward to it.” Merlin said.

Evaine beamed and ran to her mother, who was quickly disappearing into the trees. They watched until they couldn’t see them anymore, then Arthur sighed.

He took Merlin’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

Merlin nodded, and followed his prince into the trees.


End file.
